Pardonner et Oublier
by Krohma
Summary: Ils ont trouvé Cas sur la route et l'ont ramené avec eux, mais Dean ne peut quand même pas le pardonner.


**Petit défi d'écriture avec mots imposés, ceux-ci étant "impératrice", "légende", "bleu" et "tartiflette", pas d'obligations de fandom, de longueur ou de thèmes.**

 **Cette histoire se passe dans l'épisode 22 de la saison 8, mais j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à la série: il s'est passé au moins une semaine depuis que les garçons sont rentrés au Bunker, et Cas n'a pas croisé Métatron pendant ses courses et de ce fait n'est pas parti tout de suite.**

 **Le titre est également la traduction d'une chanson de You Me At Six.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean coupa le moteur de l'impala et parti chercher leurs affaires dans le coffre pendant que Sam partait dans une quinte de toux magistrale. Encore. Ils devaient fouiller dans les archives du père Thompson, et avec un peu de chance ils trouveraient le rituel qui leur permettrait de guérir un démon et d'enfin terminer ces foutues épreuves. Sammy allait de plus en plus mal, et Dean n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps à regarder son frère dans cet état avant de craquer. Ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide possible pour les recherches et Cas pourrait être utile sur ce coup-là.

L'aîné des Winchester soupira, parce que franchement, à quoi bon se mentir ? Ils seraient tout seuls, Cas s'était sûrement envolé pendant leur absence. Comme toujours. Pour une fois, il était resté avec eux un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, pour essayer de se faire pardonner auprès d'eux pour la Tablette des Anges. Mais ça ne durerait pas. Surtout vu la manière dont le chasseur le traitait, et il le savait bien.

Car depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé Cas sur la route et qu'il était rentré au bunker des Hommes de Lettre avec eux, l'ange faisait de son mieux pour se faire pardonner de Dean, vu que Sammy l'avait pardonné quasiment immédiatement. Et visiblement, leur ami au trench coat faisait tout son possible pour arriver à ses fins, à sa manière, ce qui était parfois des plus bizarre. Il faisait le ménage dans le bunker, les aidait avec des recherches et des légendes étant donné que Dean ne voulait pas de lui sur le terrain, il avait été faire des courses pour eux, rapportant ce qu'il avait considéré comme "vital" ; à savoir du bœuf séché, le dernier numéro de _Busty Asian Beauty_ et de la bière. Il avait essayé d'acheter de la tarte plusieurs fois, et à un certain point (vu que Dean restait imperméable à ses cadeaux) d'en préparer lui-même. Et ça n'avait été que le début d'une longue série d'expériences culinaires de la part de l'ange, Sammy ayant insisté que le chemin vers le pardon de Dean passait par son estomac. Cas s'essayait à la cuisine, préparant des repas du monde entier. Il avait essayé de lui faire manger du poisson cru (" _Les sushi sont très bons pour la santé Dean_ "), et un mélange bizarre de patates, lardons et de fromage (Une tartiflette Cas avait dit que ça s'appelait) qui avait été étonnamment bon. Et peu importe combien son frère essayait de le pousser à le pardonner (" _Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui_ ", " _Il fait parti des gentils_ ", " _Allez mec, c'est Cas_ "), le chasseur ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire bien qu'il l'ait déjà pardonné pour bien pire, même quand il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Mais ça devenait plus difficile jour après jour.

Une trace rouge sur le mouchoir que Sam tenait devant lui le ramena à la réalité. Dean déglutit péniblement. Concentré. Il devait rester concentré. Le père Thompson, les recherches, le rituel, guérir un démon, fermer les portes de l'Enfer. Terminé, au revoir, rideau.

"Qu'est-ce que ?" lâcha Dean, pris par surprise. Parce qu'ouvrir la porte du bunker n'était pas censé être suivi d'une fraîche odeur de nourriture en préparation. Et ce fait n'était certainement pas censé le rassurer.

Sam respira l'air ambiant pendant une seconde avant de se tourner vers lui. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'effondrer sur place. "Au moins on va pas mourir de faim ce soir."

"On dirait." Dean marmonna, descendant les escaliers.

Sammy se dirigeait vers la cuisine, alors il alla droit à sa chambre pour poser ses affaires, puis s'arrêta quelques instants, passant une main sur son visage pour finalement la laisser reposer contre sa bouche et son menton. Honnêtement, il était surpris, parce que vu comme il l'avait snobé, il pensait que Cas serait parti depuis longtemps. Et bien que le fait que son ami soit resté le soulageait, il était agacé, parce que comment était-il supposé ne pas le pardonner quand l'ange agissait comme s'il allait rester et ne pas encore l'abandonner ? Il avait su dès qu'il l'avait vu sur la route qu'il le pardonnerait, parce qu' _il était vivant_ et c'était la seule chose qui comptait, et ça les lui brisait parce qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Oui, c'était totalement puéril mais il n'en avait rien à battre. Parce qu'il n'était même pas censé considérer de le pardonner après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas cru en lui. Encore une fois. Et encore une fois, ça c'était tellement bien terminé. La seule personne que le chasseur avait toujours réussi à pardonner malgré tout était son frère, à cause de leur profond et constant amour l'un pour l'autre. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Mais il savait. Il savait que ça ne serait pas long avant qu'il le pardonne, avant qu'il ne pardonne Cas. Parce qu'il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, ses putains d'yeux bleus : la culpabilité, la honte, la tristesse. Et surtout, ce _regard_ qu'il avait quand Dean daignait lui adresser la parole, tout plein d'espoir et ému et comme si ce qu'il lui disait était parole d'évangile ou un truc du genre. Il détestait ce regard, mais c'était toujours mieux que son air abattu.

"Dean ?"

La voix de son frère le fit sursauter et bordel, combien de temps était-il resté là à penser ?

"Merde Sammy ! Me prends pas par surprise comme ça, j'pourrais te tirer dessus bordel !"

"Mec, je t'ai pas pris par surprise, j'ai frappé et t'as pas répondu." Il dit, l'air suffisant.

"Ouais, peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Eh bien on a toujours des recherches à faire... en plus Cas a fait à manger et c'est prêt du coup on peu manger pendant notre séance de lecture."

"Oh, ok, d'accord. Je vais juste prendre une petite douche et après je suis tout à toi." Il dit avec un sourire en coin.

Sam hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons et de repartir, le bruit de ses pas chancelants résonnant dans le couloir. Il avait vraiment besoin de manger et de se reposer. Et Dean devait admettre qu'avec Cas dans les parages, son petit frère était dorloté et entre de bonnes mains, l'ange s'assurant qu'il dorme quand il en avait besoin, quitte à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ce faire.

Après s'être rhabillé, l'aîné des Winchester se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où son frère était en train de manger sa salade (parfois Dean se demandait sérieusement si son frère était humain), pas le moins du monde dérangé par Cas qui lui parlait d'une impératrice cruelle et impitoyable d'une ancienne dynastie chinoise et comment elle avait fait tuer une des concubines de son époux décédé d'une manière tout à fait atroce et inhumaine et l'avait fait jeter dans des latrines à fosse après toutes les tortures qu'elle lui avait fait infliger.

 _Bon appétit_ , pensa Dean alors qu'il s'installait à table où son assiette avait été disposée. Les frères et leur ange au pair mangèrent tranquillement, parcourant les archives du père Thompson, Cas jouant les infirmières pour Sam et s'assurant qu'il ne manque de rien. Et si entre deux lectures le chasseur laissa échapper un sourire en coin ou un rire étouffé à cause du sentiment de chez soi et d'être en famille qu'il ne ressentait que trop rarement, personne ne le fit remarquer. Car après tout, leur famille maintenant ne se résumait qu'à eux trois - à eux cinq s'ils comptaient Kevin et Charlie - et qui sait jusqu'à quand ça allait durer ? Jusqu'à quand ils pourraient profiter de tout ça ? Il savait déjà que sa réaction était disproportionnée, mais il réalisait seulement à quel point elle était ridicule. Et, en sirotant sa bière et en regardant son frère et son ange penchés sur des vieux bouquins à chercher un moyen de fermer les portes de l'Enfer, il se dit que oui, il y avait des combats qui méritaient d'être menés, mais que ceux qui l'opposaient à Castiel n'en faisait pas partie.

* * *

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'impératrice mentionnée est L'Impératrice Lü Zhi.**


End file.
